


Convocação

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Então você pensou a respeito da minha proposta ?" Oliver disse cheio de expectativa."Sim, e minha resposta ainda é não"





	Convocação

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Em retrospecto Percy achava que o melhor teria sido fingir estar dormindo antes que Oliver chegasse no dormitório. Ele manteve seus olhos fixados na página do livro de transfiguração até que o recentemente nomeado capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória estivesse literalmente na sua frente.

"Então você pensou a respeito da minha proposta ?" Oliver disse cheio de expectativa.

"Sim, e minha resposta ainda é não"

"Vamos você seria tão bom nisso, a sua família obviamente tem um certo nível de aptidão especial pro esporte e me ajudaria bastante"

"Oliver eu tenho que estudar"

"Você pode estudar e ser um jogador de quadribol, o seu irmão tinha uma das melhores notas da classe dele e ele era capitão do time"

"Bem o Charlie era o Charlie e eu sou eu e eu conheço as minhas limitações"

"Sabe quadribol é um jeito ótimo de atrair garotas"

"Eu não estou interessado em garotas"

"Ou garotos se é disso que você gosta"

Percy se sentiu grato pela escuridão do dormitório porque ele estava bem certo que o último comentário tinha trago um certo rubor as suas bochechas. Oliver aproveitou o silêncio momentâneo e continuou :

"Sabe você tem um ótimo corpo"

"O que ?" Percy disse sentindo seu rosto passar de um tom levemente corado para um vermelho escarlate.

"Para a posição de apanhador. Você é um pouco mais alto do que eu gostaria que você fosse, mas você compensa isso com a magreza excessiva"

"Olha Oliver eu não quero entrar pro time, eu quero ser monitor chefe um dia, e eu preciso me dedicar pra conseguir isso. O jeito que você se sente com relação a ganhar a taça do campeonato é como eu me sinto com relação a ganhar aquele distintivo"

Esse comentário para a surpresa de Percy pareceu ter atingido o outro garoto. Oliver olhou para ele por um tempo, respirou fundo e disse :

"Tá, eu entendo"

"Obrigado"

"Mas só pra você saber, caso nós venhamos a perder a taça por não termos um apanhador decente eu vou culpar você"


End file.
